This invention pertains to tools for the opening of cans, particularly the larger cans such as 3-gallon, 5-gallon or larger cans in which liquid material is stored.
Most cans for liquid storage holding more than about a gallon or a gallon and a half are now closed by lids having peripheral edges crimped tightly over the upper edge of the can. These edges are often perforated by a series of holes spaced all around the periphery.
Opening these cans requires considerable force in raising the crimped edge of a fairly heavy metal lid. The initial sealing crimp may be applied by machines exerting substantial force. However, in the field, any machine for opening the can is frequently unavailable. Therefore, some other expedient is desirable.
Cans having tops with a continuous rim are particularly difficult to open because the stiffness of a continuous rim far exceeds that of a segmented rim. Thus, there is an obvious need for some means of leverage for opening such cans.
Present expedients may include screwdrivers, wrecking bars or the like to pry under the rim and use such leverage as may be available to spread the crimped edge of the lid. Such devices tend to slip from under the crimped edge and therefore to be inefficient in their operation.
By the present invention, a tool is provided which combines two functions. First it provides a cutting edge to cut the lid into a series of segments, thus resulting in a far less stiff edge to be spread. Second, a convenient lever is provided to pry open the segments or even an unsegmented lid.